


Holding Unto You

by petras



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Post-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petras/pseuds/petras
Summary: “I missed you,” Angela says suddenly, soft but genuine not unlike the way she used to whisper sweet nothings to her back then.Fareeha stays quiet, not knowing what to say. The words cutting her deep like a knife, like the way her thoughts always crept back to Angela in the middle of the night, when she finds herself wondering if Angela ever thought about her the way she does.Or, Fareeha and Angela talk after years of silence between them.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Holding Unto You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written something this long in a while so please spare me. Enjoy!

It had been another late night, wondering all by her lonesome. These times Fareeha thinks that the world can swallow her up but there are other times when she just wants to shout it out, let it all out. Her mind plagues her, and Fareeha wonders if she's losing herself to it.

Especially now, in the moment when Angela walks out possibly yet from another late night full of researching and into the kitchen where Fareeha, who's nursing a cup of tea that has gone cold, currently resides in.

They don't say a word. The first time they met each other after so long, it had everyone on edge, as if waiting for a fight to break out but the good doctor had composed herself before leaving. Fareeha at least commended her on that, she was never really patient. Since then, they haven't really discussed things out.

Angela nods at her, at least acknowledging the fact that Fareeha is there. Fareeha in turn, nods back and greets her with a gentle hum. Silence stays between them, uncertain to even call it comfortable. It is not fully. They haven’t made amends to one another, not yet, but Fareeha wonders when the tension would break, when they can finally talk to each other so seemingly like they had before.

Before Angela had left.

“Have you ever thought about that night?”

Like the question, Fareeha had suddenly frozen up. Her eyes widened, and her lax grip on her tea tightened even further. She’s pretty sure her skin turned pale with how hard she’s gripping at it. She can’t even say anything, with the relaxed manner at how Angela poised the question. Fareeha totally didn’t expect it.

She always knew the doctor was never one for beating around the bush. Always straightforward, blunt and quick to the truth. Deception was one thing Angela never really liked. Fareeha supposed this eventually had to happen some way or another.

It still doesn’t mean Fareeha wanted it to happen. At least, not yet. Not when there’s still a lot of things on her mind.

“Which night?” she deflects.

Maybe if she pretends to not know what she’s talking about, Angela wouldn’t continue with the way this conversation is heading. She’s not ready nor does she think she’s ready to talk about something that had hurt her so. Least of all, something Angela doesn’t even know affected her as much as it did.

Unfortunately, Angela knows what she’s doing.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know Fareeha.” she scoffs, taking the vacant seat opposite to her. “I’m tired of pretending.”

It should’ve bothered Fareeha, should’ve made her more angry at the unfairness of it. How could she be tired of pretending when it was Angela who left? Those words should have struck a chord within Fareeha, the bitterness of what remained after their affair coming back in full, but Fareeha agrees with her sentiment all the same,

Fareeha’s tired of pretending, of acting like she doesn’t care anymore.

Fareeha looks at Angela then, for the first time in a long time. She sees the dark bags under her eyes, knows that she’s been keeping herself up at night for more than just work, knows that sleep wasn't always giving her the peace she needed. Work was just an outlet, keeps her overactive mind occupied lest she gives in to the dark thoughts clouding in her head.

Fareeha sees the heaviness of her once bright blue eyes. It didn’t use to be so dull like it is now. Red around the rings, the lack of sleep adding to the weary look. She curses herself for not noticing it sooner.

“I missed you,” Angela says suddenly, soft but genuine not unlike the way she used to whisper sweet nothings to her back then.

Fareeha stays quiet, not knowing what to say. The words cutting her deep like a knife, like the way her thoughts always crept back to Angela in the middle of the night, when she finds herself wondering if Angela ever thought about her the way she does.

“I always thought you didn’t care.”

Angela shockingly bursts at this, nose flaring at the insinuation. “I do care!”

“Then why did you leave?”

Angela visibly deflates, at a loss for words.

It always goes back to that point after all. Nothing could ever erase the fact that she _left_ the way a thief leaves after stealing in the middle of the night, after leaving with Fareeha’s heart in her hands.

A moment comes, and although Fareeha hoped Angela would say something, would explain her reason for leaving the way she left, nothing comes.

Disappointed at herself for hoping, she picks herself up from her seat and prepares to leave but as she turns Fareeha feels her wrist being pulled back. She freezes in place.

“I was scared.”

It was but a whisper.

Fareeha turned to look at her, waiting.

Now that she has Fareeha’s attention and that she’s sure she won’t leave, Angela fidgets in place, eyes not meeting her. Fareeha, waiting with an expecting gaze.

“You know when Ana died, I felt guilty for not being there when it happened.” Angela braves a look and sees Fareeha listening to her with quiet understanding. “It helped a bit when you were there. The doubts weren’t as worse as it was with you.”

Angela realizes that she was still holding onto Fareeha and lets go of her hand, suddenly feeling small.

“When Overwatch shut down, I realized people were leaving, that everyone I cared about was gone and that I was alone.”

Fareeha aches for her then, “I won’t leave you.”

“I know that now!” She exclaims, looking at Fareeha with near desperation, wanting her to know and to understand. “I know that now. I didn’t back then.”

They stay silent, letting the words simmer, letting the silence grow between them giving way for them to breathe, to take in air and just breathe.

It doesn’t take long before Fareeha speaks.

“You hurt me.”

Angela’s eyes glimmer with unshed tears, staring at her with eyes full of regret, with how sorrowful she had hurt her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Sighing, Fareeha pulls her in her arms, emotionally drained but finally relieved from the weight she has carried over the past years. In her arms, she feels Angela sobbing, breaking into heaps of tears and Fareeha holds her close, vowing to never let go.


End file.
